Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Make Another Monster Sandwich
(We start making a monster sandwich while Danny and Olie hold out a plate trying to balance carefully) *Lillian: Game time! *Stephenie: Let's do it! *(Rocky tosses veggies up into the sky, and as Andrina puts them onto the plates) *Katrina: Steady now. *Andrina: Don't let them drop. *(Danny blows gently) *Olie: Not too hard. *Danny: Gently. *(We ducked beneath. CHOMP! MISS! The stack fall off, SPLAT) *Wallace: Oh heck! *Natane: Rats. *(Eddy snarls) *(Jiminy facepalms) *Woody: Great! *Buzz Lightyear: Oh no. *Narrator: ULP! *Jiminy: Don't think that was a good enough snack. *(We try again) *Eddy: And this time, don't fail. *(We stack up another one and try not to fail again) *Bradley: Easy. *Edd: Do not fall. *(It falls down, SPLAT!) *Blossom: My hair! *Ed: Oops. (laughs) *Narrator: DARN! *Bubbles: Let's start over again. *Buttercup: Okay. *Dexter: This had better be a good one again. *(We stack up another one without spilling a drop. We ducked for cover and hid. CHOMP! DODGE) *Ajax: Nyah! Nyah! *Bernice: Missed! *Charles: Get lost, You monster! *Mambo: And don't come back! *(Dog squirts hot sauce into the sky. Cat sprays mustard around. We top it up with a grape) *Olie Polie Berry: Hooked it! *Danny Danbul: All right! *Hello Kitty: Got it! *Narrator: Level complete! *Dear Daniel: Well done! *Level 2. *Gnorm: Level 2. *Fiona: Ready? *Kidney: Let's do it. *Jaden: Here they come. *Elbert: Here we go. *(Alexia tosses up chili peppers. Kesha tosses bacon strips. They landed on the plate safely. Ed toss up a jawbreaker on top. Danny blows gently, and as Olie blows gently, Toulouse toss up tuna. Berlioz threw some fish up) *Marie squirt some soy sauce out): Sushi. Japan's favorite. *Berlioz: Tasty too. *(Mouth monster was coming) *Toulouse: Dodge! *(It just bite a rock CRACK!) *All: Phew. *Daizy: That was close. *Wubbzy: Almost... *Rocko: Keep trying. *(We top it off with a cherry) *Heffer: Bon appetit! *Narrator: Level complete. *Dr. Filburt: Level 3. *Tigger: Let's do it. *Rabbit: On the double. *(Pooh splat some honey on top) *Pikachu: Pika. (Careful.) *Eevee: Eevee. (Watch it.) *(The stack shakes suddenly) *Dexter: Hold it! *(BLOW. The stack falls off, SPLAT) *Courage: Oh blow! *Judy: Oops. *Nick: Sorry. *Narrator: ULP! *Mushu: That snack still wasn't big enough. *(Dumbo trumpets "If first you don't succeed") *(Tally: Try, try again. *Mat: Here we go. *Reader: And don't fail again. *(We stack up another) *Math: This must work this time. *Dee Dee: Hello my brother. What have you got there? *Dexter: Oh great. It's Dee Dee. Nothing, Nothing, You only see air. *Dee Dee: Don't be silly, I love you very much. *Dexter: Yeah. You love me very much. And so do I. *(SPLAT) *Dee Dee: I guess I shouldn't have touch the sandwiches. (leaves) *Dexter: Dang! Now we'll have to start all over. *Narrator: ULP! *Pierre: Better make another snack... Quick! *Stephen Squirrelsky: No wonder why Dee Dee's a troublemaker and we'll never have her on our team. *Sandy: She can only be on our team if she behaves since she is in love with Mandark. *(We stack another if we try not to make another mess and succeed. BLOW gently) *Cow: And... *Chicken: There. *(The stack falls down again) *Baboon: Oops. *(Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) *Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. It falls if you fail. *Narrator: DRAT! *Weasel: Failed again. Let's keep trying. *(We stack up another one higher and succeed) *Tigger: Duck! *(DODGE. We take cover and balance the sandwich. We top it off with an olive) *Xiro: Bingo! *Kairel: Fantastic! *Narrator: Levels completed. *All: Yay! Category:Specials Category:Transcripts